Gooseberry
by PureVampWolf24
Summary: Jasper has to look after Bella while Edward goes hunting.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I like Bella and Jasper as friends, so I thought I'd try this. Problem was, I didn't have any ideas. If anyone has any storylines they'd like to volunteer - I'd definitely appreciate the help! Reviews are welcome - good and bad!**

I wrapped my arms around Alice, kissing the top of her spiky head. "Love you," I murmured.

She smiled and played with my shirt. "Love you more."

"Doubt it, darlin'."

She squeezed me slightly and nuzzled further into my side. My savior. My wife. My Alice.

We sat like that for a few more minutes, until Bella and Edward's arguing reached new heights. It was like they were yelling in my ear. Why did I have to sense emotions? God. Bella was nearly hysterical and Edward was so angry I was surprised he was so close to her. He was normally more careful.

I thought back to what had caused this monumental row and a lopsided grin broke onto my face. My arm didn't hurt anymore and Ed seemed to have forgotten that I was ever involved.

I sure as heck wasn't gonna remind him.

I raised my head from the book I was skimming as Bella pleaded with Edward.

"Edward, I swear I'm fine. Finish hunting or Emmett will be furious... He already thinks- Well, I'm not going anywhere. No, I'm fine... Yes, okay. Good. Love you, bye."

She sighed as she hung up, and a small smile twisted my mouth. Edward was obviously trying to find an excuse to come home. He was far too protective of her; she could look after herself for a few hours, surely? 'Sides, he needed to hunt. Badly.

"Jasper, I need to leave for work." Carlisle looked down at me with amber eyes. "Will you be okay?"

I nodded. Alice and Rosalie were shopping and Esme was visiting Carmen in Denali, so I would have the house to myself. Except for Bella.

"If it's too much..." Carlisle trailed off, not needing to finish. I shook my head. No need to inconvience anyone. I had already been hunting. I was fine.

He smiled and patted my shoulder before darting out the door. Bella's head snapped to the place Carlisle had been moments ago and frowned. She radiated nervousness.

"Um... Edward told me I was to stay here until he came back," she said in a rush, "But if it bothers you, I can go somewhere - "

I shook my head and closed the book. "No, it's okay."

It _was_ okay. Her blood no longer drove me crazy. Since I had fed yesterday, it didn't bother me at all at the moment - at the most it made my throat ache slightly. But Bella's brown eyes were full of concern.

"Are you sure? I could go and see Jake..."

"Bella," I reasoned, "If it bothered me I would leave the room. I won't put you in danger." _Again, _I added mentally. I knew what happened when I wasn't in control. She might have forgiven me, my family might have forgiven me, but I would never forgive myself for what I had put everyone through last year. I tried not to think about what might have... I shook my head firmly. No.

Bella frowned. "I don't want to force you out of your home! Besides, what Edward doesn't know won't hurt him," she muttered darkly. I almost laughed - she was actually considering defying my brother? She had guts. But I needed to try and disuade her, or Ed would kill me.

"Bella, I think you know how Edward would react - " I felt her disappointment and misery at having her plan foiled and decided to be reckless. "But if you want to see Jacob, I could drop you off," I offered, ignoring the screaming voice in my head. She was right - what Edward didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Would it?

Bella's face lit up. "Oh, Jasper, would you?" Her face fell slightly and she frowned. "Are you allowed to...?" she trailed off, looking both worried and annoyed. I nodded, knowing what she was asking.

"Yes. Carlisle and Sam have all but binned the treaty. I can come onto their land, as long as I raise the white flag first." I grinned, remembering the conversation between the two leaders.

"Well... I suppose that's good," Bella answered finally. "How do you raise the flag?"

"When you call Jacob just say that I'll be bringing you over," I said, hunting for my keys while Bella dug in her bag for her phone. It took me only seconds to figure out where they were - Emmett never expected me to look in Alice's drawers. Just because Rosalie bit _his_ head off...

"Okay?" I grabbed my jacket, made sure I had my mobile and followed Bella to the garage. She paused by my bike and I grabbed a helmet for her.

"Aren't you going to wear one?" she asked as I swung my leg over and kicked the stand up.

"No," I laughed, "Besides, you need it more than I do, Bella."

She muttered something about smartass vampires as she put her arms around my waist. I noticed that she did so slightly hesitantly and sent her a wave of reasurance. She was safe with me. Absolutely safe.

I pulled out of the drive. As we were whizzing past the trees on either side of the road, Bella tucked her head into my shoulder-blade. I smiled as her arms tightened around me slightly. Edward was right; she didn't like speed - I could feel it.

All too soon we were on the road leading to the reservation and I had to slow down. Half the pack were out at Sam's, standing on the porch. Some were anxious, some were angry, and some just didn't trust me. But they were all watching me. Bella waited until I pulled up in front of the house to hop off. She took off the helmet and blew a strand of hair out of her face.

"I hate helmet hair," she grumbled.

"You look fine," I assured her.

Just then my phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket, a sense of foreboding in the pit of my stomach. "Hello?" I said, not surprised when the voice that answered was dark and menacing. "Hey, Ed." I saw Bella's head snap to my face and Jacob roll his eyes in my peripheral vision. "What's up?"

_"Jasper. Why did Alice just call me to say that Bella had disappeared?"_

"Um, because she's... with Jacob?" I replied hesitantly, my eyes darting to the pack.

_"Are you with her?"_

"Yes."

_"Take her home. Now."_

Jacob glared at the phone in my hand. Of course, he could hear.

"I think Bella might have different ideas," I muttered skeptically. "Honestly, Ed, she's safe enough with the pack." I rolled my eyes as Edward growled. "If it makes you feel better, I'll stay with her," I said, just trying to get him off my back.

His voice was definitely brighter when he anwered, _"Oh, Jaz, would you? Can you? I trust you more than them."_

"Yeah, okay. If I don't come home though, it's on your head."

_"Thanks. I owe ya one Jaz!"_ Edward replied before hanging up. I snapped the phone shut and smiled grimly at Bella, who was clinging desperately to Jacob.

"Jasper, please," she begged. "Please let me stay. These guys won't let anything hurt me, you know that."

"Try telling that to Edward," I sighed, beginning to question my sanity. Why had I offered to stay? Why? I didn't even know if my self-control stretched this far.

Jacob stepped forward, ignoring the nervous shifting of his brothers. "Please tell me you were joking - tell me you are not staying."

Too late to go back now. "Yes, I am. Unless you kick me off the reservation." The look on most of the Quileute's faces said that they wished that were possible.

"Jasper." This was Sam who spoke, his deep voice drawing my attention. His wife was standing behind him, studying me slilently. "Are your intentions honourable?"

My reply was filled with sincerity. "Yes."

"Then you may stay."

Leah Clearwater - I presumed, seeing as she was the only female pack member - snarled and ran to the trees, only pausing to glare at Sam, before she shifted. Jacob frowned, but remained silent. Bella looked upset and I fought the urge to go to her. Her emotions were very strong.

The pack began to disperse, the action over, most of them retreating into the house, the sound of cupboard doors already banging. Someone called, "Jeez, Paul, you ate half an hour ago!"

My mouth twitched as I turned to Jacob. Bella smiled at me, trying to look comfortable with this. The smile was a bit too strained though.

Jacob sighed, clearly not at ease. "So, blood-" An elbow jabbed him in the side. "Jasper," he corrected reluctantly, "You're just gonna follow us around?"

"That's the plan."

His reply was to turn his back on me and walk in the opposite direction.

I smiled and followed him.

What a fun day.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A couple of people have asked if I was planning to write a sequel or another chapter to 'Gooseberry'. I wasn't, but I figured what the heck? If that's what the people want... This is in several POVs - Edward's, Emmett's, and Bella's. Felt like trying a multi-POV, so... Enjoy! All reviews are welcome!**

_**Edward POV**_

Alice's voice sounded unsettled. _"I can't see her, Edward. She just disappeared. She must be with _them_."_

She didn't actually sound worried, just annoyed. I scowled. Jasper was meant to be looking after her!

When Alice said she had to go, I hung up and quickly dialled my brother's number. He picked up on the second ring.

"Jasper."

_"Hey, Ed. What's up?" _He sounded too calm. Like he knew. If that were the case,I'd show him what was up. "Jasper, why did Alice just call me to say that Bella had disappeared?"

_"Um, because she's... with Jacob?"_

I struggled to keep my voice even. "Are you with her?" I asked. Emmett shifted and rolled his eyes beside me. He wanted to hunt. Well, he could wait a few minutes.

_"Yes."_

Hm. Jasper with werewolves. Traitor. "Take her home. Now."

His reply was far from adequate and I muttered angrily into the phone. Jasper sighed.

_"Honestly, Ed, she's safe enough with the pack." _I snarled and Jazz said the last thing I expected to hear. _"If it makes you feel better, I'll stay with her!" _

For a moment I was speechless; he was offering to stay on the reservation for hours with mutts while I hunted?

I made sure he meant it and thanked him sincerely before hanging up. Emmett was dancing from side to side, practically straining at the leash.

"Can we hunt now? You're not gonna freak and race back to Bells? We can hunt? Now?"

I rolled my eyes. "Em, you could have gone off. I would have followed."

Emmett shook his head quickly. "Nuh-uh. Wasn't gonna leave you. But you're done now. Can we hunt? Now? Pleeeease?"

"Yes, ok, we can hunt!" God, he was like a young child. Or an excitable puppy, jumping around you. "Come on," I said, running South to where I knew a herd of elk were grazing.

I was on my fifth before thoughts about Bella crept into my head and I stopped feeding. I pushed the half-full female toward Emmett, who snatched it up immediately. Waste not, want not.

Was she okay? Was Jasper looking after her? I knew that Jacob wouldn't hurt her intentionally, but that thought wasn't very comforting on it's own. Werewolves weren't safe company; why couldn't she understand that? I suppose that was slightly hypocritical of me though - vampires had their moments too.

An image of Jasper struggling to get to Bella flashed through my mind. I shook my head sharply, trying to banish it from my thoughts. That wouldn't ever happen again. Jasper wouldn't let it happen. _I _wouldn't let it happen. Bella was safe. Jasper wouldn't...

"Hey, Ed! There's a few mountain lions 'couple miles East - wanna go after them?"

I started to shake my head and then changed my mind. Might as well. "Yeah, alright. You lead."

Running after Emmett, I began to focus on the hunt.

Bella would be fine.

_**Emmett POV**_

I caught a wiff of grizzly and charged after it. Edward was skulking about the trees, listening to a couple of elk again. Yeuck. Herbivores were just so... bland. At least mountain lion had some taste. But grizzly was best. There was more blood in them too.

I didn't bother slowing down when I reached the clearing. I just plowed into the side of the bear and sought the blood vessel in the side of it's neck. I didn't feel the grizzly's claws as they raked across my skin. I didn't feel the weight of it upon me. As far as I was concerned, it was as light and dainty as a feather.

After a minute there was nothing left and I tossed the empty carcass off me. I was almost full. Another wouldn't hurt though, and it was always good to be safe. I could hear Edward about a quarter of a mile away. He wouldn't mind if I went off. He'd find me.

I caught the scent of another bear near the river and followed. I was almost at the edge of the trees when the wind changed and it hit me. I staggered back, automatically holding my breath. But the smell lingered in my head, and I found it difficult to resist the pull of the sweet liquid.

Blood.

Human blood.

My mouth watered. My throat ached longingly. I really, really wanted it.

The guy was on the other side of the river. It would be so easy to jump over and... well, he wouldn't know what was happening before it was too late.

The bear completely forgotten, I drifted forward. The human was so near...

I snarled. Someone was coming up behind me. I turned slightly and my lips lowered a fraction; it was Edward. He wouldn't stop me, I knew he wouldn't. But it would be easier if he tried. Part of my mind knew I should just turn and run. But it was just so tempting -

"Emmett."

I closed my eyes.

"Em, don't. You know you'll regret it afterwards." Edward's voice was calm and reassuring. He was only a metre or so away.

My voice was so quiet when I answered. "Stop me."

He laughed, trying not to sound tense. "You're too strong, Em. We both know I wouldn't stand a chance." He held out his hand. I realised I was shaking. "Come on."

I turned my head towards the river...

No.

I wouldn't. I wouldn't hurt my family. I wouldn't disappoint Carlisle. I wouldn't upset Rose. I just wouldn't. I couldn't.

Opening my eyes, I smiled at my brother. "Close one."

And we ran.

_**Bella's POV**_

Jacob was trying, he really was. But every now and then he would be unable to stop a snide comment or jibe escaping and I would elbow him in the side. It couldn't hurt, but it shut him up momentarily at least. And Jasper was being so nice. He hadn't said a single unkind word towards Jake.

So why was it so difficult for them to relax around each other?

"Um, did Edward say when he would be back?" I cringed inwardly - I hadn't meant to ask that. I had _told_ myself I wouldn't ask that.

Jasper's smile was quick and didn't last long.

"No, but he shouldn't be much longer. It'll be Emmett that's keeping him." He smiled again at my puzzled look. "He always insists on tagging along."

Jacob rolled his eyes and I could almost see what he was thinking. Apparently Jasper could too, because he stood, crossed the garage and lent on the doorframe, his back to us.

Jake broke the silence. "Hey, Bells, d'ya wanna head over to Sam's? The guys were looking forward to seeing you, but..." He frowned at Jasper's back.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'd like to see the guys too. Jasper - " he turned to face me, " - is that okay? You- you don't have to come." Edward was in trouble for making things this difficult. He was so paranoid he'd force his brother to do this?

"It's ok, Bella. I'll stay on the sidelines." Jasper shrugged, seemingly unbothered by the fact that he'd soon be walking into the heart of the wolves.

Jacob's scowl disappeared the moment I looked his way. " 'Kay?"

" 'Kay."

It took less than ten minutes to get to Sam's. It was a clear, sunny day so we'd decided to save fuel and walk. Jasper followed behind us, his feet barely making any sound on the hard ground. Jacob's warm hand rested in mine and I strongly suspected it was because he was hoping Jasper would run and tell Edward. Not that he would. He wasn't like that.

We had barely started up the drive before the door flew open and Quil rushed out, Paul and Jared at his heels. Embry appeared after a second, ambling down the drive casually.

"Hey, Gorgeous!"

"Look who it is! Vampire Girl!"

"Bellaaaaaaaaaaa!"

I felt myself blush uncontrollably and cast a quick glance at Jasper. He was watching the boys dance around me with a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

I tried to stop them. "Down boys, down!" I called, only earning a light cuff around the ear. These guys weren't afraid to touch me.

"Guys - " Jake cleared his throat slightly, "In case you didn't know, this is Jasper Cullen." That shut them up. "He's... under orders." Jake's mouth twisted cruelly. I kept having to remember that he wasn't innocent any more. He had changed. A pang of something jolted through me.

Paul was the first to speak. I studied him nervously. He didn't _seem _angry. That was promising. "So we have a vampire hanging 'round?"

Quil and Embry shifted uncomfortably. Jasper smiled. "Yep, 'fraid so."

All of a sudden, 'Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf' popped into my head and I had to smother a giggle.

Jared grinned. "Awesome! Welcome to the pack, Jazz!" The boys all looked at him as if he was mad, but Jasper seemed unbothered.

"Thanks." His grin faded slightly and to the others he said, "Y'all don't have to worry. I'm fine."

He could probably sense their unease. They were trying to hide it, of course, but even I could feel it.

I didn't say anything, but nodded my support. Jasper wouldn't do anything silly and his eyes were the lightest yellow. The boys didn't have to be so nervous.

Embry finally broke the silence. "Good to know, man. So... who's hungry?"

I sighed happily.

It was good to be home.

**A/N: Was that what you wanted? I've decided - this is just a chapter. I will soon start work on the third and final chapter and, with any luck, it will be as good as the previous two. I don't know when it'll be up, so just bear with me, 'kay? But, like I said, revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwww... Please. : D xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The third and final chapter. I've been swamped with homework and had hoped to get this up sooner... Oh, well. Ta-da!**

_**Jasper POV **_

When we got home, Bella surprised me. She dumped her bag on the sofa, turned round and hurled herself at me. After the initial shock, I realised that she was hugging me. So I hugged her back, albiet awkwardly. It was weird, hugging the human I had tried to kill a year ago. Alice had helped me work through that, and I thought of Bella as nothing but my baby sister, but it was weird nonetheless.

When she finally let go, Bella took a tiny step back and smiled at me. "Thank you, Jasper." Her smile was so bright it seemed to light up the room.

I'd never seen her so happy.

I looked around, suddenly feeling rather sheepish and noticed the time on the clock. Oh, crap! My brothers were going to be home any minute and I had absolutely no idea what I was supposed to tell Edward.

I had already decided I wouldn't mention any of the stuff we'd done with the guys. Strange that I managed to think that so easily - _the guys. _Huh. I wasn't too bad with werewolves. They hadn't seemed too uncomfortable around me either, once the initial 'Oh my God, it's a vampire!' thing had worn off. We'd actually been able to laugh and joke a bit.

So that didn't leave me with an awful lot. But I had to tell him something, or he'd know something was up - then again, he'd probably think it odd that I was keeping my thoughts so masked. Either way, I could sense an argument.

I went into the kitchen and asked Bella. Her reaction was definitely not what I expected.

"Don't tell him anything!" she all but shouted, slamming her glass of water down on the kitchen counter. "Don't even think anything. What we did today has nothing, nothing to do with him!" Regaining her composure, she added, "He would only complain."

I nodded in agreement. She was probably spot on. That didn't make it any easier though.

"So if he asks, which he will, I just... blank him?"

She frowned. "I guess. Oh, Jasper," she sighed, coming over and resting her head on my shoulder, "I'm not making it easy for you, am I?"

"Not really, no. But I'll manage."

She stroked my arm gently, tracing the scars visible on my pale skin. It was a nice feeling. "Sorry," she murmured. "I swear I don't mean to."

I turned her round to face me. "Bella, hon', it's okay. It's not the first time I've hidden something from my brother and it won't be the last. Besides, I'm not about to tell him that I had fun today, am I? What would he think?"

Her face lit up, like I knew it would. "You had fun?"

"Yeah, I did. Surprisingly."

"Really?"

"Yes. The wolves aren't that bad, once you spend a couple of hours with them."

"Really?"

"Yes," I laughed. She was like a broken record!

Bella grinned and hugged me again. This time, I hugged her back properly. "My big brother," she whispered, sending a surge of affection whizzing through me. My emotions and hers combined, I guess. Whatever it was, it was powerful.

I hugged her harder. "My little sister."

_**Edward POV**_

I couldn't wait to get home. Emmett had insisted on stopping several times to fool about and by the fourth time it was getting on my nerves. I had managed to partially convince myself that Bella would be fine with Jasper, but now that my mind wasn't mainly focused on one thing I found it hard to keep my thoughts away from her.

My Bella. My whole existance. My whole reason for _living_ - if you could call it that.

I just wanted to get home to her. To wrap her in my arms and never let her go. She would hug me back and then break free, and I would have to fight the posessive urge to keep her there, safe from any possible harm.

But that was unnecessary. And a slight overreaction on my part, to say the least.

I know I tend to overreact when it comes to Bella. But I can't help it. I honestly can't. I just... if something threatens her, the red haze just comes down. I can't stop it easily. It's never happened with anyone else. It's like I'm stumbling round in the dark; I don't know what to do.

Emmett's just stopped again. This time to race up a tree. Seriously, he's like a little child. Running away every few minutes.

"Em," I called quietly. He would hear. He'd better. "Come down. It's nearly five. I want to go home. Come on."

A few seconds later, his head appeared, upside down.

"Bells' fine. Have some fun, Eddie!"

He flipped up and landed in front of me, still grinning.

I resisted sighing. He was toying with me. I didn't want to play - I wanted to go home! I wanted to make sure she was alright...

Emmett stared up me through his lashes. Ha, that only worked on Rosalie and Esme. Well, I suppose if it got me back to Bella -

"Ok. I'll race you."

Before he could respond, I took off, flying past the trees either side of me. Of course he followed. I knew he would.

I would see her soon.

I would see her soon.

_**Jasper POV**_

Five, four, three, two, one...

I heard the door bang just before Edward all but dived into the room.

"Bella!"

Nice. Composure at all times. I saw Em slip into the room (an impressive feat for him, actually) and skirted round the Edward-Bella _thing _to join him.

"You did well. You held him up a whole half hour this time."

Emmett winked conspiritorially. "Yep, I did do well," he agreed. "So where's that jeep you promised me? I checked in the garage - it's not there."

I widened my eyes. "I never said anything about a jeep! What are you talking about?"

He laughed under his breath. "Ha. Ha ha. See, that's funny, 'cause I remember every single word. 'I'll buy you a new jeep, Emmett, if you try and keep Edward from coming home early. As late as possible. I promise. A new jeep.' "

I glanced at Edward, who had gone still. "Now you've done it," I muttered. My brother; always the smart one. Come to think of it, why did I think Edward wouldn't have noticed? Vampire. Duh.

It took about two minutes for Ed to completely blow his top.

"How could you- No, I don't care! I don't care! Why did you think that keeping me from Bella would be a good idea? Do you enjoy seeing me in pain? You sadists!"

Bella was nearly in tears. Her head was pressed into the hollow of my collarbone. I knew how she felt. _(drum crash, laugh, applause!) _

I'm finally going insane.

Oh, why won't he just leave it? He's still going on and on, except now he's having a go at Bella. Which is not on. No way.

"Edward. Bella has done nothing wrong - she wanted to see her friend. You told me to stay with her. I did. Why are you overreacting?"

"You - "

"Yes! Ok! I did tell Emmett to hold you up, but only because Bella deserves to have some time to herself," I said, wishing that Bella didn't have to hear this. But no way was Edward about to let her go, that much I knew.

"Bella." She didn't raise her head from my shoulder. "Bella look at me." Edward's tone had softened considerably. "Bella, sweetheart."

Her hand clenched. It was resting on my back, so only I felt it.

"Hon', look at him," I whispered. Edward looked so upset. So pained. His emotions were all over the place. Now was not the time for her to be stubborn.

She stepped away from me and turned.

The gasp was loud in the silent room as she raced into Edward's arms.

"Oh, geez," Emmett muttered. "Lets get out of here."

We were at the edge of the trees when we heard a bang and the shouting start.

"Just leave them," I told Emmett, who was looking at me for guidance. He nodded and we ran to Denali, taking our time. I had a feeling that Edward wasn't going to back down from this easily. And I liked my life.

When we got to the house, Alice and Rose were there. They had decided to stop by before all three of them went home apparently.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked, appearing beside me.

I smiled and sent her a wave of reassurance. "Nothing. You ready to go now?"

" 'Kay."

Esme gave Carmen a hug and promised more visits while Rosalie blew kisses at Tanya and Kate.

We got to the house an hour later and Edward flew out of the house.

Oh no.

His emotions were haywire and he looked livid. And he was coming at me.

I panicked and ran.

I got halfway across Canada before he caught up with me and ripped my arm off.

"I hate you," he spat, stalking off back in the direction of home.

I licked the edges of the torn flesh and held them together. "Why?"

He stopped and walked back. "Why," he repeated, inches from me. I was treading on thin ground here. "Why? Because I nearly hurt Bella! I could have killed her and you left! You just left! I was scared," he whispered, surprising me with the swift change from angry predator to the most desperate creature I'd ever seen.

"I'm sorry," I said, feeling ashamed. I had left. I had ran away because I didn't want to hear the accusations and see the tearful girl pleading with someone who was meant to be in control. But I didn't think he would hurt her. Not really. He was making a mountain out of a molehill, the more I thought about it...

"Whatever," he snapped, back to good old Edward. Grouchiest thing on the planet.

"Sorry, brother."

I took his grunt for forgiveness.

Ever the contrite vampire, I followed at a respectful distance as we raced back to Forks.

**Um... that wasn't very good, was it? Sorry, but I think I had writer's block or something, 'cause the words just weren't coming when I finally found time to write. But please tell me what you think - good, bad, ugly? Thank you! xx**


End file.
